Lament
by Tea Rosarie
Summary: Jack has been miserable since...well, THAT day. But when a New Commer enters her new life in Halloween Town, can Jack make an effort to gain a new friendship? And what's with the creepy feelings he's starting to get?
1. Things About Halloween Town

_**Me and a friend (mainly me ;P) made up these, sooooo, ya. Enjoy!**_

**Things about Halloween Town:**

**- The 'Other Side' is what the creatures of the Holidays call the 'Human World'. Or they use both.**

**- If you leave Halloween Town to stay in the Other Side, you can only return to Halloween Town on Halloween. (Hallows Eve's midnight to the strok of midnight on Halloween Night.)**

**- You can never FULLY kill a Boogie Monster, they survive off of children's fear.**

**- When humans dies on Halloween, they are reborn in Halloween Town. Their creature form is based off their death or life. (Ex/ Sarvation = Skelletons.)**

**- When said humans are reborn, they lose memories of their past life. It's very rare for a citizen of Halloween to remember their life and death.**

**- When a citizen of Halloween remember their past life, they know its time to 'die' and return to the Other Side for re-birthing.**

**- These are the creatures in Halloween Town: **

***Skelletons (humans with no flesh, muscles or anything. Just bones. Proven to have the best shrieks in the world.)**

***Boogies (those scary monsters that hide under you bed or in your closet.)**

***Witches/Warlocks (humans with magic powers and flying brooms. Usually green and warty.)**

***Clowns (horrific dead humans [much like zombies] who wear faded colorful outfits with fun patterns and silly hats. Still pretty scary...)**

***Mummies (dead humans covered in soiled wrappings)**

***Vampires (Blood-suckers, human leeches. Very sharp teeth and cannot go into sunlight unless all skin is covered or they are in their bat form. Also allergic to garlic.)**

***Werewolves (Big, furry wolves with a human stucture. Most don't have flees. Each admit that they have a secret scratch spot.)**

***Ghosts (see-through creatures, non-human or human.)**

***Cross-Walkers (ghosts who can go to and leave the Other Side whenever they please, or when someone calls their name.)**

***Sea-Monsters (fish creatures. They radiate a foul smell.)**

***Demons/Devils (human with elf ears, horns and sharp tails and pitch forks.)**

***Zombies (the living dead)**

***Rag-Doll Zombies (zombies made of different parts, non-human & human).**

***Half-Breds (creatures with two different species of Halloween creatures, ex/ half-cat, half-skelleton.)**

***Switch-Ah-Roos (creatures with two or more faces that can turn to the creatures emotion.)**

***Trick-or-Treaters (kids in 'costumes' that jump out and scare everyone. WARNING: most have pointy objects, that are real.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Xx+=_-*~~*-_=+xX**

**Lament**

**Pairing: Jack/OC, Slight Jack/Sally**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

**Rating: T (cuz there's swearing in ALL my stories.)**

**Language: English**

**Summary: Jack has been miserable since...well, THAT day. But when a New Comer enters her new life in Halloween Town, can Jack make an effort to gain a new friendship? And what's with the creepy feelings he's starting to get?**

**I DON'T OWN NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS, THE OH-SO POWERFUL TIM BURTON DOES. I AM JUST A LOWLY FAN WHO LIVES, SLEEPS AND EATS HIS MOVIES...kinda...**

**Xx+=_-*~~*-_=+xX**

Jack missed her greatly.

It was early August in his beloved Halloween Town. Yet the place was as creepy as ever, but of course it was because Halloween was all year-long for them. Speaking of them... Creatures, like the mummies and the werewolves, wandered around town for leisure or for errands. Some were shooting him smiles and a quick 'good evening'. While others knew his mood and stayed away. It's been two years, maybe even three, since that day that she went missing.

By this time, you wonder who this 'she' is. Don't you?

The love of Jack's life(?), his sweet little broken dove, Sally. The Rag-Doll woman had been acting strange for a few months since Oogie Boogie was declared 'dead'. Jack tried to shrug it off, ignore the feeling that was radiating off Sally like the foul scent of dead fish. But more and more she became stranger, more bitter. Even yelling at Jack to leave her alone or go rot in a hole. Jack was quite shocked by this. _His_ Sally would never raise her voice at anyone or anything. She was always a kind person, even Dr. Finklestein. Then, out of nowhere, she left their house one early morning and never came back.

It broke Jack's unbeating heart that she left. They had been so happy together, so inlove. The couple even were married only a week after Jack defeated Oogie, saved Santa _and _saved Christmas. Why would she leave?

"Jack! Jack!" a deep voice called in a urgent tone. A familiar deep voice that made Jack usually roll his non-exsisent eyes and curse to the gods of Halloween. Yes, it was the Mayor.

Jack turned to him, forcing a painful smile. "Yes, sir?"

The short, chubby man caught his breath. He looked like he was being chased by the vampires, or by a herd of zombies. Or maybe he was working out. Either one, his face was pure white with worry and a frown permately etched to his skin.

"There's...there's...hoooo, boy.." he took a deep breath. Jack waited empatiently for him to finish. "...a new...arrival...*deep breath*...at Dr. Finklestein's..."

Jack finally got to roll his eyes. Ah, the ol' meet n' greet. What a classic. While everyone meets the new arrival, Jack gets to sneak up and show them the _real _meaning of Halloween. Ooooh, he can't wait.

"A town...meeting will be...held to welcome the new arrival...

"Come along, Jack...?" Mayor asked the Halloween king tiredly. Jack looked at him with wide eyes. It was _now_? How on Earth could Jack think of a way to scare the poor victim in only a few short minutes? Impossible, it is! Impossible!

But Jack answered, "Of course", anyway.

And off the two went to Dr. Finklestein's.

...

Jack and Mayor were the last of the Halloween citzens to enter the house of dead mad scientist. His home was filled with every creature, some floating above the heads of the citizens, some sitting on his large experiments. It was absolutely crowded, all voices echoing through the large home.

"Ah, Jack, you arrived." Dr. Finklestein cackled, his voice raspy as always.

Jack wasn't _ever _going to admit it, but the doctor always gave him the creeps. But now that he actually is this close to him, he could see claw marks on his face and neck. He was going to ask about it, but knew way better than that. Finklestein was a crazy, crazy, crazy man who does experiments day in and day out, until Halloween that is.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Doctor." Jack lied. Yes, he would.

The man seemed to smile at his lie though. "Well, she really wants to meet you." he admitted. "Ever since I mentioned you, all she's been doing is asking questions, talking about you-"

"It's a she?"

That made Finklestein laugh.

"Of course!" he answered. Then looked up at the top of the stairs and hollored, "Tara! Come downstairs!"

Everyone fell silent as he yelled to the new arrival. _So,_ Jack thought. _It's a creation of the doctor..._ A female figure then left one of the rooms and stood at the top of the stairs. She looked at everybody with frightened, yet curious eyes.

Jack looked at her more closely. She could only see with one of her eyes, a big hazel-colored eye, while the other was covered by her dark brown, shoulder-length hair. Two russet brown curls rested beside her face. Russet brown wolf ears popped out the top of her head, one ripped and torn on one side, the other stitched up. As well as a fur-tangled tail from her behind. The same color fur rested ontop her hands and ankles. Stiches up both her legs, past the knee caps and underneath her shorts. More stitches on her wrists, underneath the elbow and biceps. Her custom shirt, a shirt with bits and peices of fabrics stitched here and there, covered her torso, where more stitches were. Her neck was stitched as well.

Her face was half-covered by her hair. But Jack could see the stitches from the other eye down to her cheek. The left side of her mouth held two stitches, while the other side stitched all the way past her hairline. A scar, which started on her jaw and ended mid-cheek, seperated the stitch into two.

She forced a smile and walked down the stairs like she was told, her hand gliding down the railing. At the bottom, Finklestein rolled up to her. She hid her arms behind her back and looked down at the ground nervously.

Finklestein swatted her shoulder. "Look up." he ordered.

"Y-yes, sir."

She looked up and immdently caught Jack's stare. She bit her lip, Jack seeing that she also held fangs, and looked away.

"This is Tara. Our new arrival." Finklestein introduced. Tara nodded.


End file.
